The present invention relates to a safety syringe wherein a variable fluid chamber is hermetically sealed off from contaminated ambient air until a needle assembly is attached to a syringe body such that fluidic medication may be withdrawn from a medication vial and injected into a patient in a sterile manner.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional safety syringe with a detached needle assembly. During use, a medical professional may select the appropriate sized needle based on the fluidic medication to be administered to the patient. Once the appropriate sized needle is selected, the needle assembly may be attached to the syringe body of the safety syringe. Unfortunately, a distal end of the syringe body is uncovered. As such, from the time that the syringe is removed from its packaging to the time that the needle assembly is attached to the syringe body, ambient air is allowed to flow into a variable fluid chamber which houses the fluidic medication right before the fluidic medication is injected into the patient. The ambient air flowed into the variable fluid chamber may contain viruses, bacteria or other unwanted contaminants which may be lodged onto the inner surface of the variable fluid chamber. When the fluidic medication is withdrawn into the variable fluid chamber, the contaminant lodged onto the inner surface of the variable fluid chamber may contaminate the fluidic medication to be injected into the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device and a method for injecting fluidic medication into the patient in a sterile manner.